


My Real Happy Ending

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina thought she lost her happy ending but what happens when someone else tells her they love her? SQ fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Real Happy Ending

Life has been anything but normal lately. I was beginning to believe I could be happy and then Emma brought back Robin’s wife. And, like any man from the Enchanted Forest, he chose his vow over me. It really does seem villains never get happy endings. Since there wasn’t any spell I knew or could find that would unfreeze her, I decided to take a break and go back to my home. I sat in the den sipping on a glass of wine. It was getting cold out so I built a fire and tried to read or do anything but think about Robin. “Hey mom?” Henry’s knock pulled me from my book. “Can I ask you something?”

          “Of course Henry.” My son walked in timidly and sat down on the couch. He was acting strangely. “What’s wrong?”

          “It’s about girls…how do you know if you really like them?” I couldn’t help but smile at my son. I knew this day would come eventually and I was happy he asked me. “I can’t ask Mary Margaret and David because, well, you understand.”

          I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Yes I understand.” I paused a moment. “Well Henry, it really depends. The person is supposed to make you happy and you enjoy seeing them. They understand you and make you whole and a better person. You feel something you didn’t know you could ever feel.” As I explained, a lump started to form in my throat. All I could think about was how Robin made me feel.”

          “Oh so kind of like you and,” before Henry could continue there was a knock on the door. “Are we expecting someone?”

          “No, we’re not.” Henry followed me towards the door and, to my slight dismay, it was him. “Robin, what are you doing here?” He didn’t answer. He just lunged forward and kissed me. I kissed back with need and wrapped my arms around him as he laced his fingers in my hair. I knew this was wrong. He was married. Henry cleared his throat and I realized what I was doing. “H-Henry…I’m sorry.”

          “Oh hello Henry. I didn’t realize you were here….I thought you were with Hook and Emma.” My son wasn’t pleased.

          “No. I’m here. I was speaking with my mom before you interrupted us.” His voice was harsh.

          “Henry.” I had never heard him like this before. “Don’t be rude. Now apologize.”

          “No. He’s hurt you so much I refuse to apologize to him.” I watched as Henry stormed up the stairs to his room. What’s gotten into him?

          Once Henry was in his room, I turned back to Robin. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.”

          “It’s alright. He has a point. I have hurt you. And for that I’m sorry.” Robin and I talked for a while longer until there was another knock on my door. I was surprised to see Emma when I answered it. “Miss. Swan, what are you doing here?”

          “We need to talk about our son.” Her eyes focused over my shoulder. “Oh…he’s here.” There was a tone in her voice that I didn’t care for.

          “Yes, Robin is here.” I emphasized his name. “And we do need to talk about Henry. He’s in his room.” Emma just stood there with her hands shoved in her back pockets. “Come in.” I stood to the side and let her enter. The scent of coffee and leather lingered as she passed. It was a nice change from forest.

          “Well the two of you need to talk, so I’ll go.” Robin looked nervous when Emma stared him down. “Bye Regina.” He kissed me quickly on the cheek and I could feel Emma’s glare towards him.

          Emma didn’t let the door close before piping up. “He’s not right for you.”

          “Excuse me?” Did everyone around me have a negative opinion today; first Henry and now Emma? “You’re one to talk dating a pirate.”

          “At least Hook doesn’t lead me on by saying he chooses one person and then comes to kiss and hurt you time and time again.” The same irritated tone that was in Henry’s voice was in Emma’s. “He needs to be a man and make a decision.” I could easily see Emma stomping her foot with the last comment.

          “Miss. Swan!” I crossed my arms in irritation. “Stay out of my romantic life and I’ll stay out of yours.”

          “Whatever. You deserve better than him Regina.” Emma shrugged. “Anyway,” her voice lightened. “About Henry, he’s been acting strange lately. He’s been rude towards Hook.”

          “He was rude towards Robin after...,” I wasn’t about to let Emma know he kissed me in front of our son. “After he arrived.”

          “Oh come on Regina. We both know he kissed you. Your lipstick is smudged.” I kept a slight blush at bay.

          “And why do you notice if my lipstick is smudged?” A light blush crossed Emma’s cheeks.

          “Uh….it’s just…your make up is normally perfect and…it’s not now.” My head tilted slightly as I watched the blonde stumble over her words.

          My eyes narrowed at the blonde as she looked away. She didn’t want to make eye contact for some reason. What was she hiding? “Would you like a glass of wine? You’re shivering.” Emma looked surprised at my offer and agreed. I got her a glass from the cart and she followed me into the den. “A glass of wine and a fire will knock the chill off of you.”

          “Thank you.” Emma took a seat on the couch as she sipped the wine. “So what are we going to do about Henry?”

          “I’m not sure. Before Robin came he asked me how do you know if you like someone.” Emma’s brows knitted.

          “Maybe its hormones. He has reached that age.” Emma finished her glass and I finished the bottle between our glasses.

          “Maybe.” Before Emma could continue, Henry knocked on the cracked door.

          “Moms, I’d like to apologize for my behavior lately. It’s just…I want to see both of you happy and both of you are being hurt by the guys you’re with.” Emma and I shared a glance before looking back towards our son.

          “Just…be nice. Okay? I don’t want to ground you and I’m pretty sure Regina doesn’t want to either.” I agreed with the blonde. I hated grounding Henry. He was a good boy but on occasion it had to be done.

          “I will.” Henry came to sit on the couch beside Emma. He looked towards me with a small grin. “Can we have a family night? Just the three of us?” Henry’s request surprised me.

          “Of course.” Henry beamed when Emma agreed. “Well it’s about time for dinner. Emma, since we’re having a family night, I assume you’re staying for dinner?”

          “Lasagna?” Of course that would be the first thing she’d say. Henry laughed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

          “I wasn’t planning on it, but yes I can make lasagna.”

          “Awesome!” I will never understand how Emma can eat so much and still be in good shape.

Xxx

          After dinner, we all helped clean up. “So, what shall we do now? It’s up to you Henry since it was your idea for this impromptu family night.” Both Emma and I waited for our son’s answer.

          Henry tapped his chin in thought. “A board game would be nice. One that the three of us could play. I’ll be right back.” Both Emma and I watched as Henry dashed up the stairs.

          “I’ve never played a board game before. This will be interesting.” I could tell Emma was thinking aloud.

          “I’ve not played one with Henry since he was eight or nine. I hardly remember which ones he has now.”

          “We never had them at the foster homes I was in. And even if they did, I was never asked to play with the other kids.” I wasn’t sure why I felt sympathy for Emma. I should still be mad at her for ruining my life. “I’m guessing you never got to play them as a kid either; growing up in the Enchanted Forest and all.”

          “No. I rode horses and had tea time.” I leaned against the counter as we waited for Henry. “The closest thing to a game my father and I played was seeing who could ride a horse better. When I was very young, it was hide and seek in the castle.” A soft smile crossed Emma’s face. “What?”

          “Just imagining little you playing hide and seek in a castle. I bet you were a cute kid. The only pictures I’ve seen of you from the Enchanted Forest are the ones from Henry’s book.” Emma chuckled. “Little Regina in frilly dresses and braids in her hair.”

          “Miss. Swan, don’t make me turn you into a rat and put you in a cadge.” Emma smiled with a shrug.

          “I’m just trying to lighten the mood. Both of us have been through the ringer a lot lately.” She paused. “I know a lot of your issues are caused by me and I’m sorry. I really didn’t know.”

          I sighed at the blonde’s apology. By now, I had lost count of how many times she’s apologized. “Emma, it’s in the past.”

          “I know but still. I hate hurting you. I mean, I consider you a friend since you’re the only one who really understands me. You help me with my magic and somehow put up with me.”

          “That last part gets very thin sometimes.” Emma smiled sheepishly. “You thought we were friends?”

          “I did. I still hope we can get back to where we were before I screwed up. I know it won’t happen overnight but maybe at some point…”

          “It will take time.” I could see hope in Emma’s eyes. I had never seen that before. All other emotions I’ve picked up on but never hope. Not until now. By now, it had been twenty minutes since Henry went upstairs. “I think we need to check on Henry. He’s been up there a while.” Emma agreed and followed me. When I looked in his room he had fallen asleep on his bed.

When I didn’t say anything Emma peeked her head over my shoulder. “Aww the food coma must have hit him.” I stiffened slightly when I realized Emma was so close. We had always invaded each other’s personal space but her body heat was never this close to me. “You raised him well Regina. Thank you.” Her hot breath brushed against my neck and I almost shivered. What the hell was happening to me?

“Well thank you for giving birth to him.” Emma and I stood there another minute as I switched off the light. She finally moved back as I turned.

“Who knew you would be the one to adopt him. We have one crazy, complicated family tree and family relations.” Emma followed me down the stairs and back into the den.

“Indeed we do.” Emma and I sat in silence for a while just watching the flames die down.

“Well, it’s getting late so I better head back.” Something tugged at me. I didn’t want her to go. And I think she wanted to stay.

“You look like you’re being sent to the gallows.” We stopped at the door and I handed Emma her leather jacket. All she did was shrug.

“The baby is driving me nuts. I’ve not had a good night’s sleep in forever. Hook snores and I don’t like the smell of fish and sea water. No matter how much that man bathes, he always smells bad.”

I debated my next words quickly and for some reason took pity on the blonde. “You can stay here if you’d like.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide a moment. “R-really?” I gave her a slight nod. She slid out of her jacket and quickly hung it back on the rack. “Thank you Regina.”

“You can sleep in the guest room. Follow me.” Emma did as I asked and I led her to the room. It was upstairs and to the right at the end of the hall. She would be right down the hall from mine since it was down the hall to the left.

“Thanks again Regina.” Emma kicked off her shoes and turned back the covers. I waited by the door as she slid between the sheets. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Emma.” With that, I turned off the light and went towards my room.

Xxx

The next morning, I woke up around nine and made some coffee. As most mornings go, I read the paper and planed what I’d do. It was nice being able to do things with Henry now that I wasn’t Mayor. I missed the job but I’d give it up to be with my son. When it got close to noon there was no sight of Emma or Henry. I knew he normally slept until noon but he started work today. “Henry,” I pushed open his door. “Time to get up. It’s noon and you have work in two hours.” He groaned and rolled over. “Henry…” With a wave of my hand, the blinds were drawn and sunlight cascaded into his room.

“Moooooommmmm!!!! The light burns!” I chuckled as Henry pulled the covers over his head. “Five more minutes.”

“You have until I wake Emma up.” I knocked on Emma’s door before entering. “Emma, it’s noon. Get your lazy ass out of my bed.”

“Reginaaaaa I don’t wanna.” I shook my head. She was Henry’s mother for sure. Like mother like son. At least he got his manners from me. “The bed is so comfy.” The blonde turned over and snuggled into a ball. I heard Henry stir and head for the bathroom. I did the same to the blinds in Emma’s room and got a hissing noise in return. “You truly are Henry’s mother. He does the same thing.”

“You’re his mom too. But he gets manners from you.” A pause, “And stubbornness.” I smirked as the blonde covered her head with a pillow.

“Miss. Swan, get up. I’ll make a fresh pot of coffee if you do.” Bribery; is that where I’m at now? I leaned against the door frame as the blonde debated my offer.

“Fine. I’ll get up.” A groan came from the pile of covers. Emma yawned and stretched. I couldn’t help but notice she didn’t have a bra on. When Emma saw my eyes lingering a deep red covered her cheeks and she pulled the sheet up quickly.

“Would you like lunch as well? I’m making Henry and myself something so I don’t mind.” Why am I taking care of her? Is it just a motherly impulse to take care of people? No. That can’t be it.

“Love something. There’s only so much of Mary Margaret’s or David’s cooking a person can take. And we both know I can’t cook much.”

I chuckled. “Yes I know. I think breakfast wise you can only make French toast, eggs, and bacon. Maybe pancakes. Other dishes I believe there’s only a few.”

“Yup. And sadly the cooking lessons you gave me in the fake memories have faded so….” I shook my head. She was hopeless. “I know, I’m hopeless.”

“You really are. Though at least you don’t eat as many bear claws as you used to.” Emma gave me a groggy smile. “Alright, lunch will be ready soon.” I left the blonde and went towards the kitchen.

“Yum. Grilled cheese for lunch.” Emma looked over my shoulder. “Wait, those aren’t healthy. What did you do to them?”

I chuckled softly as Emma leaned against the counter. “Its wheat bread and I’m not using as much butter as you do. So yes they aren’t very healthy, but they aren’t artery clogging like the ones you make.” I pointed the spatula towards the blonde and narrowed my eyes. “You didn’t get up and cook so you’ll eat what I fix.”

Emma chuckled and raised her hands in mock surrender. “I like wheat bread. It’s just how you said it.” I rolled my eyes as the Emma walked past to get herself some coffee. “Thanks for everything Regina. I really appreciate it.” Before I could answer, Emma’s phone rang. “Hey Hook, what’s up?” I could hear the pirate but not enough to make out what he was saying. “I stayed at Regina’s. Oh God her bed is comfy.” I chuckled inwardly as his voice rose in pitch. “I meant the guest bed.”

“Yum it smells awesome in here.” I placed a plate in front of Henry as he sat. “Who’s she talking to?”

“The handless wonder.” We kept our voices low.

“Oh you mean captain guyliner?” It took everything I had to not laugh at Henry’s nickname. I must say, it was better than mine.

“Henry…” I warned my son with a smirk. He shrugged and took a bite from the sandwich. I noticed Emma reaching for hers but I smacked her hand away lightly. “Not until you’re off the phone.”

Emma stuck her tongue out at me. Such a child. “Yeah Regina made us lunch. She won’t let me eat until I’m off the phone.” Hook said something and Emma’s cheeks turned red. “Hook! No she’s not!” I couldn’t help but be intrigued at whatever Hook said to make Emma turn so red. “I’ll see you later. Bye.”

“What’d he say?” Thankfully Henry asked for us both. Emma cleared her throat and shoved her phone into her pocket.

“N-nothing.” I watched skeptically as she got a plate and took a seat at the bar. “Anyone need a drink?”

Xxx

I had the house to myself after Emma and Henry left. It was odd being alone after having them both here. The house was so quiet. I cleaned and finished my book. As I organized my study, I realized I needed a hobby. As I reached for a book, some pictures fell to the floor. Some were of Emma and Henry. And there was one of the three of us. Henry took it the day we went out for ice cream and a walk around the park. Memories of that day filled me. Emma chased Henry and when she slipped she went straight into the pond. She tried to get out, but kept slipping right back in. I had to finally help her get out. I tried to teach her how to dry her clothes with magic but she set them on fire instead. It had been a long time since I was that happy. Henry was a perfect mix of Emma and me. It was scary at times. Emma was such a child at times but then she could be an adult too. Maybe not a mature adult, but an adult nevertheless.

“Regina?” I jumped when I heard Robin’s voice coming from the foyer.

“Yes?” I placed the pictures on the coffee table as Robin joined me. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk…about yesterday.” Robin stood and swayed from foot to foot. Like Emma did when she was nervous and had nothing to fiddle with.

“What about yesterday?” I watched as Robin came to sit beside me. I wanted to be guarded but it was hard around him. I would see him and my defenses would weaken.

“I’m sorry. I can’t stop seeing you. I know I’m married but…I love you. That’s why when I kissed Marian she didn’t thaw.” Before I could speak, Robin leaned in and kissed me. My body wouldn’t obey and I leaned back as he eased me to lay back. Each kiss became more passionate and I laced my fingers in his short, dirty blonde hair. I sighed as he kissed down my neck and to my collar bone. His hands roamed my curves and slid under my shirt.

“Robin…” I tried to get my body to stop but it wouldn’t. I lifted my arms as he pulled the shirt over my head. Soon, I was in my matching lace panty and bra set and him in his boxers. Robin kissed down my stomach as the door opened.

“Hey Regina, where are you?” Both of us froze. What the hell was Emma doing here? “Hey-,” Robin had a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face and I refused to look in Emma’s direction. I could feel her eyes lingering on my bare shoulder. She knew I was practically naked but continued to stare.

“Miss. Swan, I’m kind of busy at the moment.” I could feel a mix of hunger and anger radiating from her.

“Well excuse me.” She paused a moment. “Hello Robin.” Emma’s voice was cold. Instantly, Robin moved away from me and picked up his clothes.

“I…I need to go.” I watched as Robin quickly got dressed and all but sprinted towards the door. Emma glared at him the whole way.

“What’s your problem?” Emma turned towards me. “You know he’s not good for you. And that he’s just going to hurt you. He chose her over you! He’s an idiot Regina!”

“Excuse me? Why are you barging into my home like you own the place?!”

“I forgot my phone and I thought it would be safe to come in. You didn’t hear me knock, obviously.” There was anger, hurt, and sorrow in Emma’s eyes. Seeing that, somehow, eased my irritation towards the blonde. “I’ll get it and go.” I watched as Emma turned to go upstairs before I started to get dressed.

I stopped the blonde as she headed for the door. “Emma, wait.” I walked towards the door but Emma wouldn’t turn to look at me.

“What is it Regina?” Her voice was guarded. I could tell there was a lump in her throat.

“Why do you care so much about if I get hurt?” Emma shook her head.

“Is it not obvious Regina?” She finally turned with tears glistening in her eyes. “I’m in love with you!” I couldn’t speak. Emma loved me?

“E-Emma…” I reached out to touch her arm but she pulled away. “H-how long?”

“It doesn’t matter.” I could see Emma starting to tremble. I had the sudden and overwhelming urge to wrap her in my arms. So I did. My body wasn’t listening to me today. Emma jumped when she felt my embrace. “R-Regina?” Emma finally loosened up and wrapped her arms around me. I enjoyed her warmth. It was strong but tender. Nothing like Robin’s. With Emma it was natural not forced like it was at first with Robin. We just stood there a few minutes before I felt Emma kiss my hair. “I love you Regina.”

“Emma,” I pulled back to look at the blonde.

“I know. You don’t feel the same. I’ll go now.” I grabbed Emma’s wrist as she turned to walk away.

“Don’t leave.” I didn’t know what I wanted to say. I didn’t know what to say. “You’re with Hook.”

“Actually, no I’m not. I’ve not been with him for a while now. He knew how I felt about you and he saw how that’s grown. He gave up and turned me loose.”

“Oh.” I watched as Emma bit her bottom lip and started to sway. A soft smile made its way to my face. My conversation with Henry came to mind. _The person is supposed to make you happy and you enjoy seeing them. They understand you and make you whole and a better person. You feel something you didn’t know you could ever feel._ I wasn’t talking about Robin yesterday….I was talking about Emma. Emma has always understood me. She gave me Henry who makes me want to be a better person. In some way when I see Emma do something that reminds me of Henry, it makes me happy. “Emma, you know me better than anyone else so you know how I am and how I can get.”

“I don’t care. I know your past and I love you anyway. Regina I want to help you be a better person.” I could see Emma was being sincere. Love shined in her green eyes. “Please give me a chance.” I gave her a small nod.

“I will.” I was scared. “And I’m guessing one stipulation is to totally break it off with Robin.” Emma shrugged. “You know that will be hard for me…”

“The pixie dust was wrong. I don’t care what Tinkerbell says.” Emma was scared too. Both of us were so used to rejection.

“Of course you don’t.” I smiled softly. “You were always extremely stubborn.”

Xxx

Emma, Henry, and I were going to have dinner at the diner. After we ordered, I saw Robin walking through the parking lot. I had sent a bird with a note asking him to meet me here. And that we needed to talk. “It’s going to be okay Regina. Henry and I are here for you.” Emma gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before I got up.

“Regina, you said we needed to talk?” The confused man followed me outside. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m cutting our ties. You need to fall back in love with your wife. And, the pixie dust was wrong.” There. It was finally out.

Robin just stared at me with that same constipated look on his face. Thinking back, that’s the only look he has ever had on his face. “But…Regina…I lo,”

“I know you love me Robin but you chose her over me. I’m not your first choice and I refuse to be someone’s second choice. I don’t want you to settle for me.” I paused to let him take this in. “Goodbye Robin.” I turned to walk back into the diner. When I saw Emma’s and Henry’s faces I knew I had made the right choice. I hadn’t realized I had fallen in love with the blonde until it was bluntly honest to me. I knew Emma loved me and I believe that’s what unlocked my feelings for her.

“It’s her isn’t it? Emma Swan. She’s the one who is making you do this.” I stopped in my tracks.

“Yes actually.” I turned slowly. “She’s the reason I finally have enough strength to end things with you. She’s my happy ending.” Inwardly I smiled triumphantly. I finally was able to cut him out of my life. I had a chance to be happy and I was going to take it.

Xxx

A few weeks passed and I let Emma move in. The guest room was hers but for the most part she slept in my bed. It was easy for me to open up to Emma. Henry loved the fact that we were together and loved each other. He never had to choose whose house he wanted to stay at. We fell into a routine and have a family movie night each weekend. Emma and I would snuggle on the couch while Henry would lay in the floor.

As the movie started, Emma snuggled next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. “I love you Regina.” Emma turned and kissed my knuckles. “So, so much.”

“I love you too Emma.” I tilted the blonde’s head towards me and captured her lips in a tender kiss.

“Moooommmsss! Come on. Stop being gross.” Both Emma and I chuckled at our son.

“Keep quiet kid. Or I’ll take the popcorn back.” I rolled my eyes at Emma as she threw a pillow at our son. This truly was my happy ending. 

**Author's Note:**

> Regina Masacupan via facebook gave me a starter idea for this fic and I ran with it.


End file.
